


Let's Get Out of Here

by totally_not_a_wizard



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Held Down, LATER fucking at oz's house, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Oral, Rough Sex, brief mentions of alcohol, condoms and lube are used hallelujah, fucking in front of a mirror, fucking in the bathroom, oz got a dick, porn with vague plot, prom shenanigans, really only a mention of polly, sorta - Freeform, they both got big dicks because im a coward, this is my legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_wizard/pseuds/totally_not_a_wizard
Summary: Damien and Oz have a wonderful night fucking each other's brains out after prom.





	1. Chapter 1

Prom was going great, as great as spiked drinks and half grinding on your date could get. Oz’s head was already spinning a little, either from the minimal amounts of alcohol or how they weren't used to parties, as Damien dragged them to the dance floor again. An upbeat, verging on dubstep song was pounding through their chests. Polly cheered something suggestive at them that Oz didn't quite process. The beat picked up as Damien’s hands slipped under their suit jacket to fist at the thin dress shirt underneath. Oz draped their arms over his shoulders, getting lost in his burning eyes. They knew what he wanted, they almost wanted to tease, make him wait. They started swaying their hips to the beat, a hand tracing down his neck before landing against his chest. They were inches apart, Oz was either about to kiss him or sneak a hand across the front of his pants when a loud crash came from the other side of the room. Someone fell into the punchbowl, great. How does someone even manage that? There was a brief panic across the room and the music stalled for a second. Oz was distracted by the scene when Damien pulled them closer.

“Let's get out of here.” That voice so close to their ear was enough to make them shiver.

“Please.” They said, barely a whisper and probably sounding more desperate than they meant to reveal. Damien grabbed their hand and led them to the bathrooms across the campus, knowing no one else would be there. Oz’s heart jumped to their throat as he held the door open for them. Meekly walking in the badly lit restroom, Damien landed a firm smack across their ass, making them jump with a yell. He let the door fall shut as he pinned them against the counter, locking lips eagerly. Damien's thigh between their legs was driving them crazy, not able to hold back from grinding against it.

“You want me that bad, huh?” He growled.

“ _Fuck_ -” They hissed.

“Tell me how you want me.” He clawed into their waist, grinning that overconfident grin, drawing whines from the shadowy boy.

“Just- just let me fuck you, shit, please. You can fuck me into the next dimension later, I don't care, _I_ _want_ _you_.” They were stuttering like a motherfucker, but Damien seemed pleased enough, surprised by their forwardness. He devoured Oz in a kiss again, all teeth and tongue, gripping the collar of their suit and spinning them around, pulling them practically on top of him against the counter. They stumbled and braced themself against the counter, coincidentally pinning his hips against theirs. He moaned into the kiss, tracing a hand up their jaw and securing it to the back of their head, only bringing them closer. Oz fumbled with his belt and fly just long enough for him to try and do it himself, but managed to yank his pants down before he realized.

“Oh my god, you actually went commando.” They giggled and covered their mouth.

“Fuckin’ buzz kill.” Damien rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. They hesitated before wrapping a hand around his cock when his hips twitched towards them. They stroked him absently, digging into a pocket on the inside of their jacket before pulling out a condom packet.

“What?” They asked when they saw him staring.

“Why didn't I expect that from you.” He sighed, sharp teeth barely peeking out from behind his lips.

“Goddamnit Damien, I’m just playing it safe.” They said, exasperated. He just started kissing and biting the very top of their neck, as it was the only part exposed as their suit was in the way of the rest of them. Oz pulled away with a soft moan and busied themself with their fly, tearing open the square packet clumsily. Like the rest of them, their dick was hardly defined and it was honestly hard for Damien to tell how big they were as this angle. He thought the condom might bring some outline to it but to no avail. A shadowy, cryptic dick.

Oz turned him with a rough tug on the hips, pressing him against the hard edge of the counter. His dick was caught between and he could hardly contain a groan of almost pleasure as it dug into him. Something cold dripped down his ass and he _did_ yelp.

“It's just lube, calm down. If we’re fucking, we’re going it right, at least.”

“Could've at least warmed it up in your hand, asshole!” He growled.

“I like surprising you.” They saw them grin in the mirror. They were going to fuck in front of the school bathroom mirror. He makes a note to ask them about their kinks later, because this was probably one of them. They don't bother trying to stretch him or tease him, they start spreading the lube with the tip of their cock and squeezing his ass with one hand. They nudged the tip in and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“How do you want it?” They were beating back their nerves with a broken bat at this point, but still managed to sound mildly sexy.

“Fast, hard, and rough, baby. Don't let up for a second.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Did I fucking stutter? I-” Oz thrust into him _hard_ at that. His hands turned to fists and he choked on a moan. Their nails dug into his hips, pulling him onto each thrust and they did not stop. If Damien wasn't getting his metaphorical brains fucked out right now, he'd be cursing at himself by how close he got so fast. He was gasping and cursing and moaning their name so sweet, Oz would barely recognize him. They were hitting all the right spots, just barely brushing against the “painfully large” line they were yet to cross. They were tempted to shift their form slightly, he'd probably love an even bigger dick from an even bigger guy, but ultimately didn't want to hurt him. Additionally, that’d take too much energy right now, as beads of sweat dropped from their forehead and as he was on the cusp of cumming under them. They leaned down and reached around to his throbbing cock to push him over the edge, an easily won venture. He came in white hot streaks across the countertop, arms buckling against it as they _continued_ to pound into him. They were gasping and moaning at each following thrust, cock being clenched and pulled in by his ass. They swore they could feel his very pulse through his skin as they peaked. Crashing down on top of him with a embarrassing cry, they barely could keep their solid form, the edges of their vision going black and blurry.

“I never thought the quiet nerd could make sounds like that.” He chuckled, mostly to himself.

“I never thought I could make the school arsonist and crime lord fall apart underneath me like that.” They hissed in his ear with a tug of their teeth. When did they form teeth? Oz themself didn't even realize, but neither were complaining, even if they were a little sharp. It sent shivers down his spine and a twitch to his half soft dick. They pulled out with a whine, Damien full gasped as his ass clamped down on nothing but air. They tied the condom and tossed it in the trash, returning to him shakily pulling his pants back on. Oz really just wanted to cuddle at this point, too bad the restroom wasn't quite built like that. They weaved their hands through his short mess of hair with their eyes closed peacefully.

“You- you shit.” He attempted, words and feelings sticking in his throat.

“Love you, too.” They hummed into his neck. “Wanna come back to my place? My parents are working this time of night, we’ll have the place to ourselves until dawn.” They continued with only a little bit of a stutter, meeting his eyes.

“Does that mean I get to fuck you into the next dimension then?” He teased.

“I'll see how I feel.” They teased back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first fic im posting here lmao  
> jus so y'all know, im nb, writing oz as nb with some vague shape shifting powers so they can have whatever they want tbh, but i mostly write them with a dick bc they strike me as masc leaning, but it doesn't really matter  
> tldr: im gay and i do what i want
> 
> expect maybe one more chapter out of this and and a few fics for some other fandoms in the future ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Oz walked with a spring in their step, quickly lacing their hand in Damien’s when they noticed him purposely walking ahead. He felt his face heat up a fraction and squeezed their hand. It barely felt like anything. Not quite cold, not quite warm. Their skin felt almost like a soft static across his that he hadn’t noticed before. Through his tough guy persona, Damien found comfort in their touch. He quickly shifted to walking in step with them, dropping their hand and wrapping his arm around their waist.

“Oh- shit I forgot, I don’t have a car.” They laughed at themself, covering their face with both hands.

“Goddamnit, Oz.” He couldn’t help but laugh with them.

“I usually walk home.” They leaned into his warmth.

“How far is it?”

“Eight blocks up, two over.”

“ _Oz_.” He dragged out dramatically.

“It’s fine, we’ll be there in no time.” They sneaked a hand around his waist, but not before brushing over his ass and giving him a sly look. His face went a deeper shade of red, keeping his eyes locked on the path ahead. His head was already swimming from the bathroom, the fact Oz was bringing him home with them didn’t help, he knew all too well this wasn’t going to end with a good night's’ sleep. He wondered if Oz was the type to kick him out before morning, but decided against it. They were more of the type to cuddle him to sleep after fucking the life out of him.

They past house after house, each build with entirely different styles in mind. The neighborhood around the school was primarily other monsters, most humans didn’t dare live here. There was every kind of monster from angels to centaurs to slime people, each house hinting to the type family inside. It’s horrible to stereotype like that, but it’s hard in a community like this. No one wanted the land around here, so most bought and built their houses. It was nice. Oz’s family only recently moved here, going from a cramped apartment in a human city to practically a mansion here. Damien had to commute into town, as he usually lived in hell with the rest of his family. His dad had recently taken away his car privileges after his seventh time wrecking it, that's the only reason why he wasn't driving them home at this point. He would’ve offered, too. He’s not a complete asshole, not enough to leave his date to walk home by themself.

After maybe a ten to twenty minute walk, the couple came upon a plain house compared to the others. Mostly blacks and grays, with a spattering of other colors, almost like how oil has a rainbow sheen in the light. It wasn’t particularly large, it actually seemed a bit smaller than the neighboring houses. Oz digged a set of keys out of their pocket and unlocked the door. There were actually two locks set on top of each other before the door could be swung open.

“Why’s there so many locks on your door?” He asked, leaning over their shoulder.

“Paranoid parents, our last house got broken into a lot.” They shrugged. “It’s a quiet neighborhood, it’s sort of unnecessary.” They opened the door for Damien and he walked in. He took in the entrance as Oz re-locked the door behind them.

“Sorry the house is so messy.” They called over their shoulder.

“My house is worse, don’t worry.” And the house was quite messy. A pile of coats and hats lay surrounding what he assumed was a coat rack. Shoes were left in a loose pile by the door, that Oz promptly tripped over as they came up to him.

“Want anything?” They asked, wanting to be as good a host they could be. They wrapped their arms around him, resting their chin on his shoulder best they could, as he was a bit taller than them.

“I want you.” He hummed in their ear.

“O-oh, right. My uh, room is this way.” They stuttered, blush apparent on their face. The whole bathroom event played out again in their mind as they led Damien upstairs to their room, their nerves catching up to them. They pushed open the door at the end of the hall, pulling him in before closing it. Their room was only slightly less messy than the rest of the house, there was the slightest method in the madness. He was getting impatient.

He grabbed their hand and spun them around to kiss them. They stumbled backwards with their arms around him, falling less than gracefully onto the bed with Damien pinning them down, hand above their head. Oz moaned into the kiss, arching their back to press their body to his. The kiss deepened for a moment before he pulled back. They opened their eyes, confused, but quickly got the message when they saw him throw his suit jacket to the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt. They quickly pushed their jacket off, setting it gently to the side, but before they could start unbuttoning their shirt Damien was already on them. He grabbed them by the hips and pulled them flush with him. He kissed with teeth and tongue, hands roaming from ghosting over their chest to gripping their thighs. Their legs quickly hooked behind him, pulling him closer. They held the kiss longer than they should’ve and they both broke away gasping. Damien cupped their face surprisingly delicately.

“This still okay?” He locked eyes with them, asking genuinely.

“Just fuck me up.” Their head fell back on the bed, covering their face with both hands.

“Get these fucking clothes off then.” He pulled at their shirt as they jumped to unbutton it. They swore the last two buttons ripped off in their haste, but before they could begin to worry Damien yanked down his pants with surprising ease, underwear and all. He liked it rough all around, they gathered, which made sense considering his personality.

“Oh- oh, shit, fuck.” They stuttered as his hands dragged down their bare torso, ending gripped around the base of their hardening dick. He smiled a toothy grin and leaned down to licke a stripe up the underside of his cock, making Oz gasp. Licking a circle around their tip, he looked up at them with a smirk as he squeezed their base and slapped it against his tongue a few times. They squirmed and gripped the sheets, breaking the eye contact quickly.

“I can’t wait to see you clenched around my cock.” He never let their cock past his lips, only licking down the shaft, barely giving them enough friction.

“ _Damien-_ ” They moaned, arching their back. Damien could get whiplash from how quickly they switched from rough top to needy bottom.

“Where’s your lube and shit?” He’d be more than happy to fuck them raw, but they probably wouldn’t like that, considering earlier.

“Bottom drawer.” They pointed weakly towards their bedside table.

“Thanks.” As he got up he dragged a fisted hand around their cock, making them gasp and moan through a covered mouth. He walked around to the other side of the bed and open the drawer, finding a few cheap packets of lube pushed to the side. He took a handful and kicked off his pants. Finding a condom pushed to the very back, he quickly opened it and put it on. He ripped open one of the lube packets and coated his own dick before crawling back onto Oz. They let him spread their legs, slowly stroking themself. They let out a surprised gasp when he let the cold lube drip down onto them. God, they really should be paying more attention to what he’s doing.

“Pay back for earlier.” He chuckled, massaging it around their hole. They rolled their eyes internally. He squeezed the last bit of lube onto his fingers and pressed one in.

“ _Fuck_ , please-” They whined as he pressed deeper

“Can’t wait to have my cock in you?” He pushed a second finger in, almost roughly, and started stretching him.

“Damien, please.” They whined.

“Try not to cum in the first few seconds, you’re already falling apart here.” He teased, withdrawing his fingers and positioning his hips aligned with theirs. They bit their lip as they felt the tip of his cock press softly against their entrance. “Ready?”

“Fuck me already-” They were quickly cut off by a sudden thrust of Damien’s hips and him pulling them onto his cock. They threw their head back and bit their lip hard enough to taste _blood_ trying to stifle their embarrassingly high moan. He pressed deeper. Oz felt like they were about to be torn in half, just how big was this guy’s dick?

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He groaned as he bottomed out. He leaned down to kiss them, stalling his movements for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in right before their lips met. He swallowed up their moan as they locked lips, tongues exploring each others mouth. He felt them whine and moan with each thrust as he picked up the pace, thrusting into them fast and hard.

“ _Damien…_ ” They moaned, high and desperate. Somehow, he read their mind. They were close. He released one hand from around their hips and grabbed both wrists, pinning them above their head. They devolved into barely comprehensible cursing and moaning, begging for more, more, _more_. They could feel every shift of him on the bed, every slight ridge of his cock. It was driving them insane, they were so close and he pulled them just far enough from the edge for it to last. Just the sound of his softer grunts, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and their own moaning was deafening in the nighttime quiet. He let go of their wrists, but they didn't dare move. He spread their legs further, pinning them back with both arms, thrusting down into them. Oz swore they saw stars. He was hitting all the right places at all the right times. Their climax crashed over them too soon, crying his name, exploding across their own torso. Damien gasped and moaned, his movements stilling, still gripping their hips. He was arched over them, trying to catch his breath when Oz grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him. It was calmer, more of their way to say “I love you,” than anything else. He pulled out with a reluctant whine, tossing the condom in the trash. He collapsed onto the bed next to them as they were still shaking.

“Shit, I-” They reached for the box of tissues on their bedside table, but was quickly pulled back down by Damien. “I gotta-” They shivered as his rough tongue glided across their torso, lapping up their cum. Their hands ghosted along his back.

“That's kinky.” They said with a smirk.

“Shut up.” His sharp teeth suddenly clamped around their nipple, making them gasp. He finished cleaning them up and rolled into his back, licking his lips.

“That was fucking amazing.” They said breathlessly.

“I sure hope it was, I’m exhausted.” He rubbed his face. A moment later Oz wrapped their legs around him, pulling him close and resting their head against his chest.

“What are you doing?” There was a hint of annoyance in his voice that they had learned to ignore.

“Cuddling.” They pressed a kiss to his warm skin.

“We’re still butt ass naked.”

“So?” He seemed to accept that answer with a sigh, drawing the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around them, Oz falling asleep to his heartbeat. Damien fell asleep soon after. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta daaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> achievement get: complete first fanfic


End file.
